Entrancing Sin
by Lunaris
Summary: A collection of drabbles, based on the character's points of view Mainly homunculi. Written to enterain and practice keeping in character. Tell me if I did so o.o I need opinions! 6 to 9 reviews equals update! And please...no flames. e.e
1. Trance to Homunculus: Envy

**Chapter one**

**"A heart of hate"**

**These are just a small series of drabbles I write for the heck of it, when I'm bored, or when I simply want to practice and improve my writing skills. I've also tend to focus on comedy, and I thought I'd try writing a peice with a bit of angst. o.o Not all my drabbles will be angsty, so they will vary in genre.n.n They will each be different lengths, depending on how many ideas I have in my head.My main goal is to keep all the characters _in _character as much as possible. Now, enough of my ranting...enjoy! n.n

* * *

**Perched upon the high tower of where the infamous Father Cornello once thrived, an unworldly being looked down on the city of Lior. Sunlight poured down his back, allowing a hazy silhouette to come full into view. Dark green locks fell lazily around his violet eyes, emitting a glare of hatred from them. Just looking down on those pathetic creatures did nothing but stir more resentfulness within him. The way they let emotions get the better of them, how they obliviously went on about their lives…it disgusted Envy. They were nothing but humans. Tiny, insignificant humans.

Yet…

Deep down, in this soulless vessel, was a deep intensity of jealousy. Who was to blame, really? After all, the homunculus _did _live up to his name. However…of all the people that inhabited the world, there was _one_ that made his blood boil the most. His name; Edward Elric. Envy seethed at the verymention of his name. He never really liked the idea of being replaced. After that bastard, Hoenhime, abandoned him to have a fresh start, live a new life with the one he _loved_…

What a load of crap. Love…such a useless feeling. As if that could actually make people happy. Most of the time, it only made people more miserable, heartbroken. Envy chuckled slightly at this thought, smirk plastered upon his face. Ignorant morons. Will they ever learn? Perhaps not…to Envy, being blinded by emotions was nothing but a sign of weakness. He usually saw a lot of this in the elder Elric's eyes, especially when his younger sibling was in danger.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, his eyes closed, mentally shaking his head. Why where all these thoughts surfacing into his mind anyway? A sigh escaped his lips, as the homunculus lifted a pale hand to shield his eyes from the sun's rays. Soon, a soft, yet not too distant sound of footsteps approached. Violet optics trailed over to his left, sensing someone's presence nearby.

"Envy, it's time." A feminine voice responded to his movements in a breathy tone.

The green-haired homunculus was sure to conceal the pensive look on his features, not wanting his colleague to know his mind was lingering on such ridiculous things. Envy simply let out another aggravated sigh, body becoming engulfed in a white light as he took on the form of a priest.

"How long are we suppose to keep this up?" he impatiently asked.

"In truth, I don't know. Probably until Dante finally decides what do with Lior and it's people."

Despite the annoyance of having to play this game of disguise, Envy persisted to carry on his orders. Whatever the hell Dante was planning, it was surely not predicable as of now. But one thing was for sure…some day, he'd kill those bastards…Hoenhime, **and** his son. For now, those plans would be put aside…


	2. Trance to Homunculus: Wrath

**Chapter two**

**"Belated farewell"**

**Lunaris: I'm afraid I don't have much to say. o.o; So, let the next drabble commence! n.n;**

* * *

_A tall silhouette towered over the young boy. He was sore, weak, disabled of uttering a single word. The searing pain peircing through his body was too much to bear. Not only that, but after what he had seen...after having two of his limbs torn away by the gate...it was all enough to render him speechless. All hope seemed to be at loss. After losing the only significance of a mother figure he had, being knocked down without having the capability to get up and fight back...it was useless. Utterly, bitterly useless. At this very moment, he wished for nothing more that to die._

_The shadow which cast over his souless vessel seemed to linger there, leaving the boy to wonder what the owner of the shadow would decide to do with him. Perhaps he would be desposed of. Or mabey, by some twist of fate, he would be spared. Who was to know, really? After a few moments, a soft voice, in a gentle tone, projected from the figure._

_"Hey...I see you're awake."_

_It had a feminine sound to it, coated with a sense of kindness. This calmed him down, a soothing wave of warmth and security washing over him. This woman was no threat to him. Could it be who he thought it was?...His eyes slowly fluttered open, vision becoming less blurry, allowing the silhouette to come full into view. She had pale blonde hair and intense azure eyes, which were fixed upon his own violet optics. It turned out that she **wasn't** who he'd expect to see. So much for high hopes...The boy gave her a puzzled look befor shitfing slightly, motioning to sit up. However, he was quickly brought down with a wince. There was that pain again...it seemed to be tearing at his shoulder..._

**_Clank_**

_What was that? It sounded like the clash of metal...and had a cold, yet smooth texture. He looked at his shoulder, eyes widening in supprise. Where had he seen this before?...His eyes darted to the foot of the bed, where a strange lump resided under the sheets. Tossing them aside, a small gasp escaped his lips as he revealed to himself a second matching prosthetic limb. Now he knew for sure; it was automail. This woman must have attached them to his nerve endings while he lay in a dormant state. If he couldn't have felt any of it, he must have been knocked out cold for certain. _

_"How does it feel? I know it must be strange at first, but...they really help. Plus, you'll need them."_

_His head snapped up as she spoke, not knowing how to respond. He simply gave her another glance, followed by silence. Jut as she was about to speak up again, the boy looked at her eye to eye, and replied._

_"Where's...where's my mother?..." There was a sorrowful look in his features, now coming close to the verge of tears. _

_The blonde returned his gaze sypathetically, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She...I'm...really sorry..."_

_His eyes widened once more in fear. No...she couldn't be...**gone**, could she? NO! He bolted from the bed, dashing past the woman and out the door. The aching pain still throbbed strongly in his limbs, but he ignored it none the less; running without looking back. After a few more yards down the road, he stopped to check his surroundings. Feilds, pastures, nice homes...where was he? Well, nice scenery set aside, something gave him an eerie feeling, welling in the pit of his gut. Amethyst orbs trailed further into the distance, catching glimpse of a deserted wasteland housing numurous tombstones; a graveyard. A sigh escaped his lips, breath slowing down to an even pace. As soon as he caught his breath, the boy began to sprint off towards the death-infested area. _

_------_

_"Izumi Curtis" was visibly engraved in stone. As he sat there, silently looking at the grave, all the memories began to resurface...portraying themselves in his mind. The gate. A young blonde boy calling out desperately for his brother. Being born a monster. Everything..._

_Homunculi are inhuman, unworldly beings; souless, and unfeeling. Yet...he could **feel**, like any other living person. Fear, languish, **anger**..._

_Dark brown locks fell over his eyes, tears lightly staining the soil with the small drops of moisture. All this time...she really **was** his mother...he always denied it, but now he saw the truth. Even so, nothing could turn back time. Nothing could give him the ability to go back and correct the mistake he had made, for it was too late. She was gone forever; dismissed from this earth he momentarily stood upon. _

_Wrath fell to his knees, pounding the dirt ground with his fists in a racking sob. "Mommy..." he said to himself in a hushed whisper. Cries soon took over the tranquility of the once quiet graveyard._

_------_

"I think these will look nice." The short-haired brunette smiled, sunlight reflecting on her spectacles.

"Mhm. Hard to believe it's been quite a few years already..." The blonde mechanic responded. Just as they reached Mr.Hughes' grave, Winry came to a breif halt. She sensed someone's presence nearby. Sure enough, she spotted someone seated under the shade of a nearby tree. His hair was messily draped over his face and shoulders, expression hidden underneath the untamed mane. Despite that, after taking a closer look, she soon realized who it was. It was probably the automail that gave him away. It looked slightly damaged...Her guess was that he put a bit of stress into it when he ran off.

"Wrath?...Why so down?" She asked reassuringly. You know, if you come home for a moment, I can fix that up for you."

There was no response. The homunculus didn't even bother to look up at her.

"...Mabey he needs some time alone..." Sheiska said, having just placed the flowers near the tombstone.

Winry looked at Wrath once more, concern in her gaze before sighing. "Yeah...let's go..." With that, they headed back to the Rockbell residence.

------

"..."

He never got a chance to say goodbye. Or how much he cared. His mind was filled with nothing but emotions of regret for his stubborn, childish ways. The only thing to do was continue living and move foward...but Wrath didn't want that. Now that almost all the homunculi and Dante were gone, he served no purpose. For now, he'd cope with his new home and environmental change. But one day, he'd be reunited with his mother in eternal peace...Back to his birthplace...The Gate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lunaris: Aurgh x.x; It took me quite a while to type that out...At school, I just got an anime club (woot!) and everyone calls me Wrath. xD I naturally look like him, and sometimes have a tad of an ill nature. Pretty strange, ne? Also, sorry for taking so long to update n.n; Please review. Until next time:3**


End file.
